This invention relates to a shelf positioning assembly, and more particularly a positioning assembly for shelf placards and separators.
The conventional goods shelves have several types. In general, most goods shelves need nails and screws to support the placards and separators on the shelves. The nails and screws are easily rusty and show ugly appearance on the surface of the shelves. Some stores avoid the application of nails and screws for the placards and separators. They use reverse T-shaped boards as conventional separators. However, the conventional separators are easily fallen down or easily removed. Therefore, the conventional separators are not practical for goods shelves.
Furthermore, the poster, marked price, goods labels and placards are tagged or adhered on the shelf. It is difficult to clean the remains of labels and placards after they are removed or torn off. The marked price, goods labels and placards are often changed in the department stores, so the above-problems are always cumbersome.